Je hais mon sang
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Il est mort en héros. Son sang ne suffisait pas et c'est le plus jeune qui paya.


Hello !

Revoilà un autre texte pondu il y a longtemps et réarrangé il y a peu. C'est impressionnant les conneries que je peux écrire des fois. Enfin, je le poste quand même parce que j'aime bien moi.

Et je remercie Burning Asteria pour sa relecture et son aide.

P.S: Un gros merci à **Leia26** qui m'a laissé un commentaires sur certaines de mes histoires. N'étant pas inscrite, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Dommage.

Enjoy ^^!

* * *

Je hais tout de toi. Le même sang coule dans nos veines et pourtant, quand je me retrouve face à toi, j'ai l'impression de me parler à un étranger. Cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste et vice versa. Nous devrions nous soutenir mutuellement.

Dès notre résurrection, j'ai compris que ce que tu avais brisé en moi en mourant, je ne pourrais pas le réparer. Te voir revivre dans un corps plus vieux qu'il n'aurait dû être, comme si rien ne s'était passé, était simplement trop pour moi. Par ta faute, j'avais beaucoup trop souffert pour tout effacer d'un claquement de doigt. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tu te sacrifies pour Athéna ? Tu m'as abandonné pour la sauver. Les débuts sans toi ont été difficiles. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais mort. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu ne serais plus là, j'ai commencé à te détester. Je n'ai jamais cessé depuis ce jour.

Pendant que tu étais tranquille à Élysion, je payais le prix de ta trahison. Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Être mon grand frère ne te donnait pas le droit de détruire mon avenir. Cet avenir que j'ai eu tant de mal à construire. Et juste au moment où je devenais enfin un chevalier respecté par tous, il a fallu qu'Athéna vienne attaquer le sanctuaire. Récupérer le sanctuaire.

C'est ce jour-là que le voile a été levé sur ta mort et l'usurpation du Pope. Même avec toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais pas te pardonner. Frère indigne que je suis, j'ai préféré remercier - silencieusement- celui qui t'avait tué. Alors même que j'aurais dû le maudire. Même toutes les révélations du monde n'auraient pu me faire changer d'avis.

Les semaines et les mois qui suivirent furent les pires que j'ai jamais vécus. J'avais l'impression de retourner des années en arrière. On me traitait comme un gamin fragile qui venait de perdre son frère. Cela faisait quatorze ans que je t'avais enterré. Voir de la pitié dans leurs yeux m'horripilait et les murmures que je surprenais me mettaient hors de moi. Ils étaient beaux les guerriers d'Athéna.

Puis vint Hadès.

Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir combattre d'anciens chevaliers, encore moins à les voir en surplis. La surprise céda ensuite sa place à l'admiration pour ces traitres. Ils avaient encore la force, bien qu'ils soient morts, de s'opposer à leur Déesse. Sans toutefois tomber dans les filets du Seigneur des Enfers. C'est une force que je n'aurais jamais. C'est d'ailleurs presque naturellement que j'ai exécuté l'Athéna exclamation avec Mu et Milo contre eux. Le combat se continua aux enfers. Cela me laissa un arrière gout amer lorsque Shun me sauva d'une chute qui m'aurait été mortelle.

La suite de notre parcours en Enfers ne fut pas aussi compliqué que je le craignais. J'ai entendu dire que Kanon et Ikki s'étaient occupés des juges. Ils avaient dû bien s'amuser. Bien que l'ex marina soit mort contre Rhadamanthe. Belle mort. J'aurais préféré finir ainsi que de donner ma vie avec les autres pour ouvrir le chemin aux bronzes. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ma déesse mais tous se retrouver et jouer les hypocrites juste avant de mourir, très peu pour moi. Surtout que dès notre retour à la vie tous les masques sont tombés.

Drapé dans votre orgueil de "vrais protecteurs d'Athéna", vous avez rejeté les traitres sans ménagement. Deux camps se sont formés au sanctuaire. Je ne t'ai pas rejoins. J'ai préféré soutenir les traitres. Tu as d'abord essayé de venir me parler. Sauf que je n'étais plus le gamin de dix ans à peine que tu avais laissé. Je n'ai pas supporté cette condescendance venant de toi. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Fort de plusieurs années d'absence, je t'ai craché ma haine au visage. Tu fus tellement surpris que tu accusas Saga de m'avoir manipulé.

Tu as conscience d'avoir été celui qui jeta la première pierre ? Après cet incident et par ton unique faute, le sanctuaire compta définitivement deux camps. Tu en étais fier ?

Pendant que vous nous maudissiez, j'apprenais à connaitre Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura. Camus restait comme toujours un solitaire qui partait dès qu'il pouvait se réfugier en Sibérie. Contre toute attente je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Saga. Nous aimions bien discuter ensemble et il m'offrait parfois l'hospitalité lorsque j'étais trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que penser à monter à mon temple. Je ne sais pas quand notre relation devint plus qu'une simple amitié. A vrai dire je m'en moque.

Avec lui, j'ai enfin trouvé la paix. Mon esprit s'est apaisé et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui.

Je ne te hais plus. Mais il est encore trop tôt. Peut-être avec le temps redeviendrons nous des frères.

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là. en espérant que vous ayez aimé.

J'accepte toutes les critiques/fleurs/tomates. Merci à ceux qui me lisent.


End file.
